Let it go
by SaveTheRose
Summary: What if the decision is up to you?


You will never know how much you love the person or even how much you care for that person when he/she dies.

Never would I imagine that the Great Lord Usami Akihiko would be like this. He's so helpless. Helpless in the sense that only a ventilator is making him live longer. But he's in so much pain already. I can't help but feel pitiful for him.

Yes, he would always harass me and abuse me like I am one of his toys but at least I know he is happy. But now, seeing him suffering like this and the fact that I can't do anything to help him, I feel useless.

I feel responsible for what happened to him. If I didn't sneaked and wondered off late at night he would have not looked for me. He's always been so protective of me. He's always caring for me and he loves me. And what did I return to him? This, a comatose writer fighting between life and death.

Its been two months after that incident. The incident in which the Lord Usami Akihiko got hit by a car. Didn't I tell him not to cross when its a blue light on the stoplight? Idiot. Well, I can't blame him. Its still my fault he followed me in the first place.

Seeing him lying down like this makes me realize how much he sacrificed for me. he would lay down his life for my safety. I cannot compare anything I did to what he has done for me.

Three nights after the incident, Aikawa-san told me to go home. At first I couldn't leave Usagi-san alone but Aikawa-san told me that she will look after him.

So I went home that night but as I was entering that house I could only remember how I escaped that night when the incident happened. I actually slept in Usagi-san's room just to make me feel his presence.

As I was going to the hospital where Usagi-san is, I received a text from Aikawa -san that Usagi-san is losing his breath! I ran quickly going to the hospital and praying that he would be alright.

I went inside the room where Usagi-san is. I saw doctors everywhere surrounding him. Even his friend, Hiroki and Dr. Nowaki is here. Even Haruhiko is here and their father. Aikawa-san looked at me and came near me. She wanted me to look at Usagi-san and how he was doing.

So I went hear him and looked at how he was doin. My heart stopped when I saw him. He was on his death bed. The doctors told us that it was time we let Usagi-san go.

"Nooooo!" i shouted while bursting into tears, "Usagi-san can't die! He CAN'T!"

Hiroki held my shoulders and tried to calm me down. I couldn't stop crying becasue the pain was too much. Nowaki went closer to me. Puts his hand on my shoulder and told me,

"I know he means a lot to you, Misaki. But if we keep this up Akihiko will get hurt even more. Misaki, it is time to decide whether to let him go to stop his suffering or we keep this up and his suffering continues."

All was silent. I guess the decision was all on me. Why me? What will I do? I am not ready for this. But I have to do this. I have to be strong, for Usagi-san's sake.

I went to Usagi-san's right side, knelt down and held his hands. His hands are as cold as ice right now. The last time I ever held his hands was the first time I actually said 'I love you' to him. This is only the second time.

"Usagi-san, I'm sorry for all of this. This is all my fault. This would never would have happened if I just listened to you. I'm sorry."

Then I stood up.

"Thank you for always protecting me and caring for me. You made me realize i am nothing more than a plain old Misaki Takahashi and that I am more than that.

As I whispered to his ear.

"Usagi-san... I love you..."

I pulled the ventilator out of his mouth as I kissed his lips. Usagi-san is gone. He's dead. His cardio reader goes in a striaght line. He moved on. He's in a better place now.

On the day of his funeral, Baby Romantica were scattered all over him. He was still beautiful. I will never meet anyone like him ever again. No one can compare to him.

"Usagi-san, hope you're happy wherever you are right now. Remember me, Usagi-san. I love you." I ended looking up in the heavens.

* * *

_a/n: Tell me what you think guys. ;) Thanks for reading ^_^ _


End file.
